Diary of Kathryn Brown
by xobadrhymer03
Summary: COMPLETED! This is Katie's diary...It starts about a month before Dewey first comes in 5th grade and ends about 7-8 years later...It is like a prequel to "Dazed and Confused"......R
1. March 25th: Welcome to My World

Dear Diary, March 25th  
  
Hello, I'm Kathryn Isabella Brown, a.k.a.: Katie....Welcome to my world...  
  
Basics..um..Ok..Here's some stuff about me:  
Age: 10 (Almost 11 though)  
Grade: 5th   
Birthday: May 10th  
Hair Color: Dark Brown  
Eyes: Brown  
Fave Colors: Red, Blue, Purple and Black  
  
Ect..ect..ect..I'm of many different heritages: My Mother is Filipino-Irish and my Father French-Cherokee Indian...So, I'm tanner than most of the kids in my grade.I don't have a lot of friends....There's: Summer, Marta..Zack..God, that's all..I'm the quiet-brooding type, so, basically no one ever talks to me...I do have an enemy though...Freddy Jones...He is such a sick little bastard...There are a couple of words you could use to explain him: Stupid, spastic, ADD, mean, perverted...Well, her isn't really perverted, though there was this time earlier this year, when Frankie, a kid in my class, dared him to go peep into the girl's high school locker room...He did it...Freddy is always the guy, girls have a crush on (except me, yuck)..I mean, he is supposedly funny, he is thought to be..hot(ewh)...This is a quote about him I heard from a girl..Quote "_He is so hot! I mean who wouldn't melt into those light chocolate brown eyes of his? I love his hair too! Blonde is always hot_" Unquote...That is a actually quote from an actual girl in my grade...So, I do hate him...Even though hate is a really strong word.   
  
Since I explained my enemy...I should explain my best friends:  
  
Marta Levingston: She is so cool! Marta is the most down-to-earth out of my friends..She doesn'tcare what other people think and say about her...Even though usually everyone thinks this: Long, thick, strawberry blonde hair that anyone would die for; Big, beautiful blue eyes; Very cute...I heard some girls and guys in our grade compliment her on those things (Billy mostly out of the guys).  
  
Summer Hathaway: She's always been the teacher's pet...Straight-A student...She always has to get every answer of every question correct...She tries hard not to act like that...Having a very mild case of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, doesn't help at all...She is really sweet though...I wish I had her long, black hair..It's all silky and smooth...Unlike my thin, oily hair...Her bright cherry red lips and pale completion, make her even more perfect.  
  
Zack Mooneyham: He's my best and only guy-friend...You could call him cute, some girls say he is..He is kind of to me, but I really would   
never think of Zack like that...His dark brown, almost black hair is always slicked back...His stone black eyes always look like there is   
something missing in his life...He's still very fun and cool, though.  
  
God, I must be sounding very envious right now...Though, I'm not..I'm happy with who and what I am...Even though sometimes I wish I was someone else..But, hey, everything in my life is good...I just think I should start working on my social standards.  
  
Till Later, Katie 


	2. April 10th: Divorce Blues

Dear Diary, April 10th  
  
Life bites...I haven't written for a long time..I know..It's because my parents are getting a divorce..Lucky me! And the best part is..They   
are in the middle of a custody battle! Whoever gets me, I still live in New Jersey and still go to Horace Green Prep...But, If my dear, dearFather, causer of all of this, gets cutody of me..I have to live with him and his new bimbo girlfriend, Candie Delgoto...Candie Delgoto?   
What the hell kind of name is that? It sound like what a some cheap hooker would be named!  
  
I just don't get why my Dad would leave my mother for that woman...My mother is the most beautiful woman on earth..Camilla Jasmine Brown...Beautiful name, huh? She grew up in Hawaii, so she really loves nature and thinks everything on earth is perfect...Candie is just a dumbass bubbly bimbo...  
  
The custody battle is tommorrow...So, I better get ready...I just hope I stay with my Mom..Either way I am never taking to my father again..This is what he told me the day he left us: "_Kat, I love you..You know that right? I would never try to hurt you..This is my fault, not your mothers or yours..Mine_"  
  
He say's he isn't trying to hurt me..What a big lie..I hate him so much..I hope he dies.....I don't want to cry..I can't. I'm going to stop   
writing now..Bye-bye.  
  
Till Later, Katie 


	3. April 11th: Custody Trial

Dear Diary, April 11th  
  
I just got back from the custody hearing...I get to stay with my Mom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!The reason I get to is: I confronted "_him_"..This is what happened: I was talking with my mother before the trial, when Micah (My father) came to talk to me.  
  
Micah: Camille, can I talk to our daughter alone?  
Mom: Yes, do what you want (Got up and walked away)  
Me: what do you want?  
Micah: I want to talk to you  
Me: There's nothing to talk about, Micah  
Micah: Call me Dad, please, Kat  
Me: You're not my father anymore  
Micah: I will always be your father..No matter what  
Me: You might think that and it might be true..But, I will never look or think of you the same way...It was your choice to leave Mom for a cheap whore  
Micah: Candie is not a whore  
Me: Like I said: You might think that... (starting to cry)If you take me away from Mom, I will hate you till the day you die...It's your choice  
  
I felt terrible for saying that to my father, by, I needed to pour my emotions out...Just like I do in this diary...  
  
Micah: Fine...Camille get's full custody of you  
Me: Dad..I..Thanks  
Micah: Just remember I love you, Kat  
Me: I know..So, do I  
  
Dad said that Candie and him are moving to California...That's like thousand of miles away from New Jersey...Even though I say I hate him..I will miss him...  
  
Well, enough with that depressing shit...Something happy...Oh, yeah..Summer finally admitted that she had a crush to Marta and I...We all knew, maybe not Zack though...I mean, you could tell by the way she looked when she saw him, there was this glow in her face...Who knows who Marta or Zack like..They won't tell anyone...So, who cares.  
  
Till later, Katie


	4. April 14th: Fights

Dear Diary, April 14th  
  
Bastard...Freddy = Hate = Kill...I really could kill him for what he did to me today, even though murder is illegal...and so is harassment and abuse, so I guess that is out... Ok, on to the reason why I am pissed at him.  
  
During music class today, Mrs. Lemmons, our music teacher, was late...So, I decided to practice the song we had been playing for weeks, on my cello...While I was practicing, Freddy came up to me and started acting like his usual mean, smart-ass self to me:  
Freddy: I guess Summer's not the only one in our class that has to have everything perfect  
Katie: Leave me alone  
Freddy: Let me see your..Whatever you play  
Me: It's called a cello and no  
  
I was surprised he had actually said something to me...But, knew he was up to something...Frederick doesn't take rejection well, so he   
grabbed the cello from me..That really pissed me off.  
  
Me: Give it back to me!  
Freddy: No  
Me: I said give it back to me you pathetic, moron.  
  
With that, he threw the cello onto the hard floor, as hard as he could and stomped on it...God, I almost started tearing up...When I looked   
at my poor cello, on the ground, I could tell it was broken...Because of that, I punched Freddy right in the nose, making him bleed, at the same time as Mrs. Lemmons walked into the room. She was really mad...But, I started laughing when she was scolding us...She can get so angry sometimes that it is funny....Also the look on Freddy's face when I punched him...Priceless, I wish I had, had a camera.  
  
We were sent to Miss Mullins's, our evil principal, office...Punishment? Yep, our parents were called and we each got five demerits...My Mom, was really disappointed at me, disappointed is worse than mad to me, so I was getting ready for anything...My mom didn't think she punished me, but she did...You see: My mom and Freddy's parents are like best friends..So, to express her apologies or something, she invited Freddy and his family over for dinner tonight! I was so mad when she told me that...I locked myself in my room, and threw my school books at my mirror, cracking it...How bad can she un-deliberately punish me?  
  
The only good thing that came out of that punch today was: Sweet Revenge...Punching Freddy felt good, I guess I was releasing my anger or something...And that got me two new friends: Alicia Allen and Tomika Hassen...They are both awesome, we clicked right away...They hate Freddy too..He makes fun of Alicia because she wears braces and Tomika because she is slighty over-weight...How mean can he get? Freddy is such a prick.  
  
Zack hates Freddy too, so he couldn't help but start laughing when I punched him today...He told me I'm his hero now...I'm so touched...I'll update later after my "dinner" with the Jones family (Help me, please)  
  
Till Later, Katie


	5. April 14th: Dinner Party

Dear Diary, April 14th  
  
Well, tonight was...interesting...My mother made me wear an evil dress..It was a red and black peasant one...Gross, but I still had to wear it...When our guests arrived, I saw Freddy, his nose still looked kind of red...He was also wearing a suit..It looked funny on him.  
  
Within the first, ten minutes of dinner, I asked to be excused...I told my mother I wasn't feeling well...She actually believed me...So, I went up to my room, changed my clothes and put in my AC/DC CD...I've always liked rock music...My dad introduced it to me when I was a little girl..I love it.  
  
After listening to about three songs on my CD..I heard a knock on my door...I told whoever it was to come in..Bad choice...It was Freddy. He first asked what I was listening to, I told him...He said that he came to check on me, I told him to leave..He asked me what was wrong:  
  
Freddy: Are you really feeling sick or is it a lie? I'm leaning towards the lie part  
Me: Cramps...They bite  
Freddy: Gross, to much information...Are you kidding?  
Me: Can't get anything past you, retard  
Freddy: Ha ha, funny  
Me: I was just trying to get away from you  
Freddy: So..You don't think I'm hot? All other girls think I am  
Me: That little world you live in certainly is filled with your overly large ego, Jones  
Freddy: But..All girls like me  
Me: Quit being egotistical  
  
Right then, It happened...He kissed me on the lips..I don't know why he did it or how he got it past me, but he did...When he stopped, I slapped him across the face. He ran out of the room right then.  
  
Sick...Gross...! Ick, I can't believe Jones kissed me..I think now I'm really going to be sick...What happened is never leaving my diary...It'd ruin my silent-brooding reputation..That would suck..  
  
Ok, just between this dairy and I...The kiss wasn't that bad..It was actually kind of..nice..Not like I have any experience, It was my first..um..kiss...I don't have a crush on Jones now or anything...Let's just leave it at that.  
  
Oh, yeah..I forgot to mention this...Mrs. Dunum, my teacher, is making everybody in class, write a meaningful poem...I already wrote it..It's a: angst/depressing/love poem...So, here it is:  
  
I'm spinning, spinning, spinning, In a field of flowers.  
Can't get hold.  
The tears of blood start to heavily flow.  
I start to fall down a dark pit.  
My loneliness and fears taking over.  
Hit rock bottom, hard and jagged.  
Dying in a pool of crimson liquid.  
Then I see you smile.  
It lifts me up, to a place I've never been before.  
Brings me back to life  
I can smell the flowers now.  
I have hold of something, something so sweet.  
You are what I have hold on, I'm dependent on you.  
You saved me..Your love helped me go on.  
The flowers are filled with colors now; from ugly to beautiful; fragile to strong.  
You helped the flowers bloom.  
You're my savior, my salvation.  
The reminder of what's left to come.  
I know you'll always be there for me.  
That's what saviors are for, and how saviors should be.  
  
Pretty deep, huh? I wrote it like last year, when I was depressed or something...Well, that's all for now..I'll write tomorrow and tell you   
what exciting new thing has happened in the world of Kathryn Isabella Brown.  
  
Till later, Katie


	6. April 15th: Introducing Mr Schneebly

**A/N: To answer a question I got in one of my reviews: That peoem in the last chapter is called: "_My Savior_" and yes, I did write it....I got it published in a book...A anthology of poems...Pretty awesome, huh? Ok, On with the chapter...  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Diary, April 15th  
Mrs. Dunum is gone! Yes! She broke her leg or something...She's going to be gone for a couple of weeks...Hallelujah! I hate Mrs. Dunum, so I'm happy she's gone!  
  
Ok, so..Our sub is this guy named: Mr. Schneebly,I think that's how you spell it, he seems pretty..cool...He's actually kind of weird. I mean he came to sub for a 5th grade class with a hangover...That's pretty messed up.  
  
He ripped up our demerit thing on the wall...He said he's not giving us any demerits_ OR_ gold stars...Summer got upset because of that...He told us to have recess all day...I love recess, So I was happy.  
  
Alicia, Tomika, Zack, Marta and I, talked about our new sub and how we all think that he is kind of a wack-job. After twenty minutes or so, Jones came over and started to talk with us...He was actually being kind of nice..Very unlike him. He left us alone after about ten minutes...I actually think my social status is rising now...I have a total number of: Four friends and maybe even...And maybe even Freddy could be a friend.  
  
So, bye-bye diary...Till tomorrow  
  
Later, Katie


	7. April 16th: The 'New' Band

Dear Diary, April 16th  
  
Ok, so today I got back from music at school...And well, Mr. S had brought in these instruments:Electric Guitar, Bass Guitar, Keyboard, and Drums....He said we are starting a project in class : Rock Band. Hmm....  
  
He assigned everybody to do something in this so called "band":  
  
E. Guitar: Zack  
Drums: Freddy (ha)  
Keyboard: Lawrence Tsai  
Back-up Singers: Marta and Alicia (Yea!!!)  
Roadies: Gordon Infante, Tomika and Marco Hosey  
Security: Leonard Hawkins and Frankie Massagli  
Band Stylist: Billy Faulduto  
Groupies (WTF!!!): Summer, Eleni Jones and Michelle Green  
  
He said we couldn't tell our parents when I asked...Like I'd tell my mother ...I'm playing bass! I'm playing bass! Yea!!! Cello and Bass   
are the same thing, so I can play rock songs!!! It's so awesome! Want to know something? Ok, I'll say...Zack is an excellent guitarist...He caught on right away...When Mr. S was seeing how good he could play, the only thing I recognized was the riff to "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC, which is my favorite band...Nobody would think I knew anything about rock music, well they all think wrong...This is going to be fun...Maybe..Maybe, I'll make some new friends..Hell, like I   
said in my last entry...Maybe I'll even become friends with my worst enemy...Even though I'm starting to think that we are not that much of "enemies" anymore...Even though it might be unlikely.  
  
Rock On!!!... Katie 


	8. April 16th: Katie's Thought's on the 80'...

Dear Diary, April 16th  
The 80's...I just watched all the episodes of that show "_I Love the 80's_" on VH1...I'm going to tell this diary what I think about the 80's...  
  
Big Hair: Scary..Utterly scary...Why would someone kill they're hair like that..I actually want my hair to not fall out anytime soon...I mean, I crimp, curl, or straighten once and a while..But, everyday..Spending at least three hours on my hair? Uh uh..Nope, never.  
  
Who Shot J.R.?" Who did shoot that J.R., they were talking about? I think It was on a show called "_Dallas_" or something...I don't know, If that mystery was ever solved...But, for now..I shot J.R.  
  
The US Hockey Team: A miracle? Maybe? Luck? Probably? That must of been pretty cool for those hockey fans in the year 1980 to see.  
  
"_Back to the Future_": I thought that movie was ok..Just OK...That's all...Anywho..Why did everyone think Michael J. Fox was hot? Gross...He's like 50 now....  
  
Pac Man: That game is classic and still very fun and entertaining...Even though it is not a digitally animated video game, with tons of blood and gore and action like all the games now are made up of.  
  
"_867-5309_": Does he really have Jenny's number or was it just a hoax? Who knows..  
  
MTV: Mr. S said MTV ruined rock music...It didn't...MTV is cool.  
  
"_Nightmare on Elm Street_", "_Friday the 13th_", "_Evil Dead_", "_Halloween_", "_Child's Play_" and other horror movies: They all changed the face of movies...I love all those movies..Even though they are about killing, it gets really funny how stupid some of those movies get sometime...Blood, Guts and Death is really the eye candy for kids and teens, huh?  
  
"_ET: Extra Terrestrial_": Enough said  
  
Rubix Cube: God, when will I even get to figure out that damn thing???!!!  
  
"_Back in Black_": I have that CD!!! It's awesome! It is really, probably the best rock CD ever made...  
  
Power Ballads: Supposed to be teary eyed, power filled love songs...Yeah right..Most of them are almost all the same...It gets tiring..."_I want to know what love is! I want you to show me!_" God,   
so corny...  
  
Ok, so that's my thoughts on some of the big stuff in the 80's....The 70's is a whole other story, that I will never talk about...Disco... Scary...  
  
Rock On!!!....Katie


	9. April 17th: Lessions in Rock

Dear Diary, April 17th  
  
Today, Mr. S taught us about rock music...The first thing he needed to do was ask us what kind of bands we liked..He didn't get the answer her wanted. I guess I'm the only one in class who knows about Black Sabbath, AC/DC, Led Zeppelin etc....Everyone else in class was totally   
clueless.  
  
Schneebly wrote a song too...It's called "Hardcore" or something, I didn't catch the title...I could just tell that the song involved some of Mr. S's self regret or something...I don't know, that's what I was thinking.  
  
When school ended we had "homework"...It was really a CD for the members of the core part of the band...I got the CD "Use Your Illusion" by Guns n' Roses...Mr. S said I got that CD because it is said that one of the best Bass guitar solo's is in the song "November Rain" or something...Who knows.  
  
This is sooooo cool...Tomika is now a back-up singer!!! She just called me about an hour ago and said that she asked if she could be a singer,and she sang for Schneebly...She said he was blow away...I asked her to sing to me what she sang to him..She did..and It was amazing! She sang "Chain of Fools" by Aretha Franklin...It was really, really, really, really, really, really, really...Really, really, really amazing...Well, till tomorrow!  
  
Rock on!...Katie


	10. Bands, Happiness, and Lessions For A Bas...

Dear Diary, May 9th  
Sorry I haven't written for the last two and a half weeks or so...I've been really busy. Mr. S has really been pressuring us to try harder and   
harder on our playing and learning about bands.  
  
We've been learning about all these bands...I'll names some: "_AC/DC_", "_The Ramones_", "_KISS_", "_Aerosmith_", "_Guns N' Ro_ses", "_Alice Cooper_", "_Led Zeppelin_", "_The Rolling Stones_", "_The Who_", "_Def Leppard_", "_Nirvana_"...etc., etc.. It did get pretty cool, the videos we watched...All the performances were awesome...The best part was, Mr. S's "_Tree of Rock_"...It is really, really, really cool...It had almost every band that consisted of any kind of rock on it...I love it.  
  
Ok, this is sooo cute! Since everyone is everyone's friend now..That makes everyone, everybody's friend...Ok, that's not what I'm talking about...A couple days ago..Summer was really sad, because her older brother said that she was the ugliest girl on earth...All us girls tried to comfort her and said that she was very pretty, which we all think she is..But, she thought we were just giving her sympathy..So, I got Zack and Freddy to come over and tell her that too...Summer still didn't believe it, when Freddy said it..Then Zack said that he thought she was very cute and Summer must of believed it because she was happy after that..It was so cute, the look on her face...She really likes him, but will never say that to his face.  
  
On another subject...Mr. S taught me some things that a Bassist should do while a performance...Hetaught me this thing he calls: "_The Pout_"..It's fun to do and Mr. S said it makes me look really cool..Another thing he told me is that Bassist never smile, maybe a smirk here or there, but never a full blown smile....It's a lesson every   
Bassist needs to learn.  
  
Now onto some more interesting things...Summer has become obsessed with a writer named: David Geffen...Or at least one of his books, who knows what it's called..All I know is that it is about the industry of music...That is sounding kind of weird, so no more about that.  
  
Freddy and I got in an argument...Not a bad one..It was about The best female drummers...I said, that Sheila E. and Meg White from the "White Stripes" were two of the best...He didn't agree with me...So, it turned into this argument all the way to my house...He walked me, for some reason...Ok, so bye-bye...Oh, yeah, MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!!!!!! I"M TURNING 11!!!!!!!

Rock On!!!...Katie


	11. May 10th: Battle of The Bands Audition

Dear Diary, May 10th  
  
It's my birthday! It's my birthday! Yeah, It is...Mr. S and the band threw me a little party in class...He brought in pop and Summer brought in some of those mini candy bars...It was so cool, they even play "_Happy Birthday_" for me on the instruments...  
  
Today, to top off my birthday joy..We had the audition for "_Battle of the Bands_", a warm-up gigfor our band...It was open-auditions...It was fun..On the way we listened to "_The Ramones_"...But, when we got there a little problem occurred.We met this band called "_Midnight_"...I hated the name..But, Freddy thought they were awesome, so they invited him out to their van...Mr. S was madand had to go out and get him..Which caused the next problem for us.  
  
When we finally got into the audition room...The people seeing the auditions said that the bill was booked...Mr. S got mad and kicked a chair, and made this whole speech about how we had triedso hard to get to this moment, so we could get tothe "_BOTB_"...They kicked us out..  
  
Mr. S was really upset that we didn't get to audition...We all thought it was over..Then, Summer got an idea..It was that all us kids were from a hospital, and we had a disease called "_Stickittodamaniosis_"..Funny name, huh? Get it? Stick-It-To-The-Man...Funny, huh? So, Mr. S went and talked to the main audition man, we had to act like we were dying and they put us on the bill!!! We got all excited when he told us that..But, Mr. S said that we were dying still, so we had to go back to looking all sick and stuff...Onthe way back to school, we listened to "_The Immigrant Song_" by "_Led Zeppelin_".  
  
Eleni and Michelle, finally came up with a name for the band.."_School of Rock_"...It's a really good name..When they told Mr. S that...He broke out into song..Frankie told him to stop singing..Miss Mullins was coming..  
  
Well, it didn't go to bad...He had to sing for her because Marco, accidentally left Mr. S's guitar out..So, he sang this really corny song   
about math being wonderful..It was really corny.Well, my birthday party is tonight...I invited everyone in the band..So, I'll write about that when the party is over...This is Kathryn Isabella Brown, signing out!  
  
Rock On!!...Katie 


	12. May 10th: Katie's Birthday Party

Dear Diary, May 10th  
  
My birthday party just ended..I was so much fun! I had told my friends that they didn't have to get me anything..But, oh no, they insisted..Especially Eleni and Michelle, they said they love buying presents...My mother and I spent a really long and hard time trying to get everything perfect for my birthday, even my fifteen year old sister, Kylee, helped..And she never helps me do anything.  
  
When everyone finally got to my house..Well, I opened my presents first...They were all DVD's and CD's, except Eleni and Michelle got me some clothes that are a kind of clothes preps would wear...But, there was one present that Freddy told me to save till last to open, so I knew it was from him and I did as he said for some reason.When I did open the very small box that had a present inside of it, I saw what Freddy had gotten me: A necklace...It has a golden chain and one diamond on it...A real diamond..It's beautiful...I asked him how much it was he said: $65...Jones had to put it on me, so I let him...I thanked him by kissing his cheek...This is what his reaction was:  
  
Freddy: I guess you were lying...You do have a crush on me  
Me: I was just thanking you, Jones...So, just keep on dreaming your little dream  
  
We told everyone to forget that moment and they all agreed that we should. We then got cake and ice cream and went up to my bedroom, where we listened to my rock CD's and talked about the band...We almost got caught by my Mom talking about the "_BBOB_"...Lucky we didn't, that would of sucked...  
  
Rock On!!!...Katie


	13. May 11th: Zack's Song and Oddscary cloth...

Dear Diary, May 11th  
  
Zack wrote a song...It's really good..It's called "_School of Rock_", named after the band or something..It was really fun, learning how to   
play the song today, Mr. S was really excited and enthusiastic about if..Here are the lyrics...God, I've already memorized the song! I'm pathetic!:  
  
_Baby, we were making straight-A's  
But we we're stuck in a dumb daze _

_Don't take much to memorize your lies  
I feel like I've been hypnotized  
And then that magic man he came to town  
He done spun my head around  
He said: "Recess is in Session"  
"Two and Two Make Five"  
And Now Baby, Oh, I'm Alive  
Oh yeah, I am alive  
  
And If you wanna be the teacher's pet  
Well, baby you just better forget it  
Rock got no reason, rock got now rhyme (Use to be rock __is the reason, rock is the rhyme, but Mr. S wanted to change that)  
You better get me to school on time_

_Mr. S's Guitar Solo!  
  
Oh, You know I was on the honor role  
Got good grades, ain't got no soul  
Raise my hand before I can speak my mind  
I've been biting my tongue to many times  
Then that magic man said to obey  
Do what magic man do, not what magic man say  
Can I please have the attention of the class?  
Today's assignment...  
Kick some ass!!!  
  
And If you wanna be the teacher's pet  
Well, baby you just better forget it  
Rock got no reason, rock got now rhyme   
You better get me to school on time  
And If you wanna be the teacher's pet  
Well, baby you just better forget it  
Rock got no reason, rock got now rhyme   
You better get me to school on time  
_

_This is my final exam  
Y'all know who I am  
I might not be that perfect son  
But y'all be rockin' when I'm done  
_  
Zack's Guitar Solo!!!  
Pretty cool, huh?  
  
One thing happened today that might traumatize me for all my life...Billy made me clothes to try on...It was like a funky, galactic, disco... thingy...Freddy had to wear something like mine, but it was silver, he didn't have to wear a skirt either, even though it looked like he was wearing a dress if you only saw the view from the bottom  
of his shirt up...Billy said that he is now like a puppet-master, Freddy and I are like his puppets, that he plays dress-up with...Odd-scary way to put it, huh? shudder  
  
Six days till "BOTB"...I'm really excited and nervous...Can't wait.  
  
Rock On!!!...Katie


	14. May 16th: Practice Wears Little Fingers ...

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who have review so far, who I am going to thank right now:  
  
Nanners-77: Thanks!!  
  
Nanners-77: No, I didn't know there was a player on the Toronto Blue Jays named: Carlos Delgato...That is funny!  
  
sweetfiregirl: Thanks!!!!  
  
tmrwspromise: Thanks so much!!! I know, I was going to make Katie's mom get her the whole time...Her father is mean and stupid.  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo: Thanks so much!  
  
mellowyellow36: I know..Freddy broke her cello!! Bad Freddy, very bad Freddy! (smacks Freddy on forehead) I know, the Zack part was my favorite to write in that chapter..Thanks! Love, Peace and Moochas 2 you too.  
  
iluvmyface: Thanks!!! It might be a F/K...If you read my story "Dazed and Confused"...You'll know  
  
tmrwspromise: Thanks! I would never make Spazzy stay mean forever!  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo: Thanks so much! It might be a F/K...  
  
JustVisitingUKgirl: Believe me, I know a lot of 5th graders who swear worse that Katie...I know, I get tiered of fics where both of them have major crushes on each other in the beginning! Thanks!  
  
Nanners-77: I know, so cute!!! Thanks!  
  
tmrwspromise: Yay! I now they kissed!!! I'm happy you liked my poem..You really think it's deep? (wipes tears from eyes) I'm touched...Thanks!!!  
  
mellowyellow36:I know... Disco, ruined the 70's...Thanks!  
  
writerdude3000: Thank you soooo much! I'm touched!  
  
Nanners-77: Thanks so much...The next chapter is after the thanks, down below.......Then theres the chapter after that and the chapter after that! Thanks!  
  
mellowyellow36: I love that part too! Thanks so much....(cheers for Zack)  
  
mellowyellow36: Thanks so much!!!  
  
mellowyellow36: Ok, I get it now.....My most faithful reviewer is back again!!!!!! Thanks for all the reviews so far!!  
**  
**Onto the chappie............**  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
Dear Diary, May 16th  
Practice, practice, practice! Mr. S has us running musical fusion thorough our fingers so much that it is tiring those little bones on our fingertips...But, "BOTB" is tomorrow and that's what keeps me wanting to try harder and harder to get all the stuff I need to do on stage perfect...I'll write later tonight after the parent-teacher-child class conference tonight (shudder)  
  
Rock On!!!...Katie

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'll update the next chappie tomorrow, I'm tiered...Night-night.....R&R**


	15. May 16th: Mr S Equals A Hoax

**A/N: Visit my School of Rock fansite and tell me what you think about it..You don't have to, just think about it...The link is at the bottom of this chapter.**

Dear Diary, May 16th

I knew from the beginning that something was up with Mr. S...Well, his real name is Dewey something...He isn't even a teacher! The police came during the conference tonight..That's pretty bad...  
  
I am really, really mad! I mean: How could he do this to us? We were all excited and looking forward to "BOTB" and he had to kill our happiness...  
  
My mother's reaction was..She wasn't happy at all...She actually asked me if he had raped me or anything...God, why would she think that? Even if Mr. S was a hoax and he could be a psychopath, even though I know he's not...I know he would never do that to any of the kids in the band..Let alone me.  
  
Rock On!!!...Katie

**A/N: http:xobadrhymer03.tripod.com/comeonfeelthenoiseschoolofrockfansite/**


	16. May 17th: 'BOTB'

Dear Diary, May 17th  
Oh my god! Oh my god! Today was amazing! Ok, I'll start from the beginning.So, in school. the band and I decided that we hadto play at "_BOTB_"...So, we got on the bus that was originally taking us there and picked up Dewey, aka: Mr. S, at his apartment..How did we find our where he lived? We looked up "_Schneebly, Ned_" in the phonebook.  
  
When we got to "_BOTB_" we got ready and played Zack's song...I noticed Miss Mullins and all the parents in the band in the audience, near the middle of the song, I don't know how they found out where we where or why they were there, but they were...Everyone in the audience loved our performance...But, the horrible thing is..We didn't win..We lost to a gay band called "_No Vacancy_"...We were all really upset...I didn't know if I should of: cried or booed at the winning band..I actually did nothing, I just stood there and waited for Dewey to say something..He was mad too, more mad than us actually, so he just complained...But, then all the people in the audience started chanting our bands name...They wanted an encore!!! So, we went out and played "_Long Way to the Top_" by AC/DC, and they loved that performance too. It was so much fun.  
  
When we were done. all our parents were allowed to come backstage...They were all smiling from ear to ear and hugging whoever was their kid..My mother said that she was incredibly proud of me and that I looked beautiful up on stage...I took that compliment well, and we hugged and hugged and hugged.  
  
Dewey talked with our parents, too. He apologizedfor what he had did...They then talked about letting the band staying together, to well..Be a band. Even though I could tell that most of the parents clearly hate Dewey, they all agreed to donate money, so we could make our band after-school and weekend program thing...Dewey told us that we would go to his apartment, everyday after school and on Saturday's for a couple of hours...I'm happy that I actually have friends now and I know the band is now going to be a huge part of my life.  
  
Rock On!!...Katie 


	17. October 2nd: I Lost It, I Found It

Dear Diary, October 2nd  
Ok, so...I haven't written for a long, long, long, long, long! Time...It's been three years. I am in eight grade now...The band is still together, and we're inseparable...In high school we have groups: Preps, Goths, Athletes, Punks, Individualists...But: Freddy, Zack, Summer, Lawrence, Tomika, Marta, Alicia, Eleni, Michelle, Gordon, Leonard and I are the rockers.  
  
Frankie moved last year...It broke all our hearts, but it effected Michelle the most, who was Frankie's girlfriend, they had been together since 6th grade...He still keeps contact with us, and is going to start coming up every other summer to spent it with us.  
  
Freddy and I still argue sometimes...Well, Spazzyand I argue a lot, but other than that, we are very, very close.   
  
Summer still has not Zack that she likes him! He's single right now, but might not be soon, because he turned into the kind of guys who all the girls like...So, Tinkerbell better hurry up and catch Zack Attack before he is taken.  
  
Ok, on to the reason why I haven't written in this thing for three years...I lost it.  
  
Yeah, I lost it..I put it in a box, while I was cleaning my room...I didn't notice that I had...But, who care, I have it back now.  
  
I have to get to band practice now...I'll write later tonight.  
  
Many Moochas, Katie 


	18. October 2nd: Dill Pickles!

A/N: Eleni is Freddy's twin sister now...So she is Eleni Jones...I changed her full name from: Eleni Afflerback to Eleni Jones in Chapter 7...So, if you're confused, check that.  
  
Dear Diary, October 2nd

They're wrong!!! Dill pickles are the best kind! I can't believe Freddy, Marco and Eleni said thatsweet pickles are better! They're stupid! I mean the only reason Eleni agreed with Freddy is because she is his twin!...God, I sound stupid..I'm going to sleep..  
  
PS: Aliens are real, Bigfoot is my best friends, Lawn Gnomes are real living, breathing creatures...The truth is out there!!!! Just kidding..Night.  
  
Many Moochas, Katie


	19. October 3rd: Boredom

Dear Diary, October 3rd  
  
Can a single day be so boring? God, we had a test in practically ever subject...Can you die of boredom? I hope not..'Cause If you can..I'm   
probably already dead...To top things off, Dewey was sick today! So, no band practice today or tomorrow..Joy.  
  
I have to go to Freddy's Parent's country club, aka: Club Dread, tonight...His parents invited my family over for a party..Since Kylee is away at college, It's just Mom and I..I guess Freddy and I can swim in the pool there or skateboard on that ramp Freddy had to fight for his parents to put in...Whatever, I'll write later.  
  
Many Moochas, Katie


	20. October 3rd: Really Scary Realizations

Dear Diary, October 3rd  
  
I've been led to finding something very scary and disturbing tonight...I'll tell you what that is later..First, I say what happened at "Club Dread":  
  
Ok, so I had to get all dressed-up for the lame-ass party, but wore my swim-suit under my dress, just in case and I brought my skateboard with, keeping it in the car...Freddy told me on the phone that we could either go swimming or skateboard,  
  
Like I thought.It was really boring, as boring as school today...Then when the parents went out for drinks, Freddy and I went outside to the skateboard ramp...We are both pretty good at tricks on the skateboard, Freddy was the one who got me mine, so he taught me all these really cool tricks..We were seeing who could do the best tricks..It was my turn..And I fell.  
  
I got pretty scraped up: My knees and elbows..I was wearing my swim-suit..Hell, do you think I could wear a dress skateboarding? I would of wiped out long before I did...So, Freddy came down and sat next to me..Seeing if I was ok, I was..We started laughing about how funny it was when I fell...Then It happened:  
  
We just sat there, looking into each other's eyes...And kissed. I could tell we both wanted it and were looking forward to that kiss for a   
long time...It felt didn't feel weird, like I thought it would..I mean Freddy had always been like a brother to me and saying that right now sounds wrong, but it's true...That's when I was led to my conclusion...My very, very scary conclusion: I have a crush on him.  
  
I have a crush on Jones! It may sound weird...But, now I just realized It's true...Freddy and I decided to forget that moment..Like we had   
those two times in fifth grade.  
  
I'm at home now and I am never going to tell anyone my secret..Well, maybe, the girls in the band..But, no one else.  
  
Many Moochas, Katie


	21. October 13th: Hyper Sugar Rush

Dear Diary, October 13th  
  
Owh! My head hurt's soooo much! I can't believe that happened! I mean it isn't that bad, but...Oh, sorry..I better tell you what happened...  
  
Ok, so..Band practice..We were being really hyper and playing all these really fast rock songs..Well, we were banging our heads and the back-up singer's were practically screaming out the words of the song..We were on a sugar rush from all this pop we drank and all these snacks we had eaten..It's Summer's birthday..and we were having a party.  
  
So, Freddy was banging his drumsticks on his drum when they went flying in the air and hit me in the head! It didn't hurt so bad, but then Freddy ran to me to see if I was ok and we hit heads, falling onto the floor..That did hurt..and now my head is pounding..I'm not mad at Jones or anything..But, it really did hurt!  
  
Well, that sugar rush lasted from the rest of practice and we ended up trashing Dewey's apartment, while he was out getting pizza for the party...We had to clean it all up..But it was really fun...We should really get hyper more often.  
  
Many Moochas, Katie 


	22. October 20th: Lession in French

Cher Diary, Le 20 Octobre   
  
Bonjour, j'ai juste commencé à prendre des Français pour le deuxième trimestre à l'école...que j'ai apprise il assez vite... je veux dire que j'en ai su avant qu'et ai étudié it..But, n'ai jamais su facile il serait pour moi... bien, dois aller montre un film avec Freddy et le bye de troupe...   
  
Beaucoup de Moochas, Katie   
  
To translate that so you are not confused diary here:  
  
Dear Diary, October 20th  
  
Hello, I just started taking French for second quarter in school...I learned it pretty quick...I mean I knew some before and have studied it..But,never knew how easy it would be for me...Well, have to go watch a movie with Freddy and the gang...Bye  
  
Many Moochas, Katie  
  
P.S.: I used a transltor to help me a little...Did you really believe I'd learn French that quick? 


	23. French Entry ,,, Don't Get Mad At Me

Est ce ce que Freddy m'a donné aujourd'hui... qu'il m'a écrit une lettre... est ce ce qu'il a indiqué...It was too weird to write in English..So, I'm writing it in French..With the help of my friend, the translator...:  
  
Cher Katie,   
  
Hé, what's vers le haut ? Rien pour moi... je se demander juste... bien, vous était-il sortira-t-il avec moi vendredi ? Vous don't devez... je signifiez, j'étiez se demander juste... ainsi, me donnez que un tommorrow de réponse si vous voulez trop... bien, vous voient plus tard.   
  
Amour, Freddy   
  
P.S - L'amour vraiment moyen... I..Well, vous d'I don't savez ce qui I mean..Ok, I'll fermé vers le haut de maintenant, avant que je vous   
confonde désormais...  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry about this...I am just expirementing with it...Don't get mad at me, please! If you really want to find out what the it said...Translate it at: AltaVista - Babel Fish Translation...Or wait till the next chapter...It's your choice.  
  
Many Moochas, xobadrhymer03 


	24. Octobor 26th: Answering Freddy's Questio...

Dear Diary, October 26th  
So, yesterday, I wrote my entry of in French...Sorry about that diary..I was just dumbfounded by the letter that Freddy gave me...I mean him   
asking me out totally shocked me...Why me? Why Katie Brown? Why not some hot, popular chick from our grade? I don't get it.  
  
So, he said he wanted my answer today...I said yes..I mean, why wouldn't I? I like him in a crush way and all...I guess It could be pretty fun...Since today is Friday, I should start getting ready or something..I don't know..I guess this will be my first real date...Wish me luck!!!  
  
Many Moochas, Katie


	25. October 26th: Not Meant to Be

Dear Diary, October 26th  
  
It's not right...Freddy and I are not meant to be a couple...It's not him or anything..It's that it is starting to feel really weird...  
  
During the movie, Jones put his arm around my shoulder and I didn't mind, It's just...It's just that I realized something...I really don't like   
Freddy in a crush way..He's more like a brother to me...I don't mean like a brother..I mean, he's just my best friend...  
  
When we got to my house..I told him that It didn't feel right..That he's just a friend, we weren't meant to be...He understood..I guess...He  
kissed me on the cheek, said goodbye and left.  
  
So, he's just..Yeah...Well, I already explained all that..I feel evil..I am evil for doing that, I hope I didn't break his heart or something...I   
am staying single for a long time, because of this.  
  
Many Moochas, Katie


	26. October 27th: The Same As Always

Dear Diary, October 27th  
Eleni and Zack are together now...They just got together yesterday..I feel so bad for Summer..I told her that she should of hurried up and got Zack before someone else did..But, she didn't listen...But, I know the relationship won't last to long..Eleni had dated everyone in the band..So, I guess she might go find someone else soon like she always does.  
  
Freddy wasn't upset today..He was normal. He was like he always' was around the band and I..Fun and hyper, he still talked to me and all..So, that makes me feel better.  
  
Many Moochas, Katie


	27. October 28th: Tired of Writing

Dear Diary, October 28th  
  
Bye...I don't want to write in a diary anymore..I'm getting tiered of it...Maybe I'll start writing again soon..Who knows...Bye.  
  
Many Moochas, Katie 


	28. September 17th: She's Baaaccckkk!

Dear Diary, September 17th  
  
Hey, I said I'd start writing in the diary sometime..I am now. It's been a little under a year, we're all in ninth grade now..Let me tell you what's been going on:  
  
I kept me word: I'm still single and have been since last year, when I  
decided that I didn't really like Freddy...Freddy is single too, but went through about ten girlfriends: Ginger, Sarah, Michelle, Jessica, Samantha, Leah, Kayla, Brooke, Jamie and Heather, and It's not like I   
kept track or anything; Everyone in the band knows who he went out   
with... Couples...Oh, Zack and Eleni broke up two weeks after they got back together. Summer still hasn't told Zack that she likes him and we don't know who Zack is interested in now. No one in the band is with anyone.  
  
Well, the beginning of the year dance is on Friday..And I don't plan   
on going..I don't have a date, that is..and won't get one..No one likes me right now, I know that...I'll just stay home and watch a movie or some re-runs of those old shows on "_Nick at Nite_"...I'll write tomorrow.  
  
Many Moochas, Katie 


	29. September 19th: A Date For A Dance

Dear Diary, September 19th  
  
Ok, so that dance I wrote about in yesterday's entry..I have a date now...I didn't think he would ask me to the dance..Oh, "he" is Freddy. He asked me this afternoon during band practice, I was really surprised, I mean after I told him last year that we weren't meant to be a couple, I thought I crushed a chance of us ever going out again...I   
mean, this is just a friend-going-with-friend thing..He said It's just   
because we both didn't have a date...So, I said yes.  
  
The dance is tomorrow so, I better think about what I'm wearing..I'm   
not going to try and impress Jones or anything...I just want to look good.  
  
Many Moochas, Katie


	30. September 20th: The Dance

Dear Diary, September 20th  
  
The dance was amazing tonight...The theme was "_The 80's_" so I crimped my hair so it was all big, like they did back then, even though I don't know why they did it..I wore a mini-skirt, my leather boots and a red tank top with a Jean jacket over it...I can't even explain what   
Freddy wore, It was so scary that I don't want to remember..But, I   
have to admit he did look very hot.  
  
Everyone looked really weird in all this stuff that was famous in the   
80's...So, when the dance started all the girls danced to the fast songs and then the first slow song came on, It was called: "_When I'm With You_" by this band from the 80's...Well, obviously Freddy and I danced..Here's the lyrics to that song:

_I never needed love like I need you  
And I never lived for nobody, but I live for you  
Oooh, babe, lost in love is what I feel when I'm with you  
Maybe it's the way you touch me with the warmth of a sun  
Maybe it's the way you smile, I come all undone  
Oooh, babe, lost in love is that I feel when I'm with you  
Baby, oh I get chills when I'm with you  
Baby, my world stands still when I'm with you  
When I'm with you. I never cared for nobody like I care for you  
And I never wanted to share the things I want to share with you  
Oooh, babe, lost in love is what I feel when I'm with you  
Baby, oh I get chills when I'm with you  
Baby, my world stands still when I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
Baby, oh I get chills when I'm with you  
Baby, my world stands still when I'm with you  
When I'm with you. When I'm with you  
When I'm with you..._  
  
For some reason when I heard that song, chills went up my spine,   
there's was just something about it...When the song ended, Freddy   
whispered in my ear: "_Even if we're just friends...That is now our   
song_"...My heart practically skipped a beat when he said that.  
  
The rest of the dance was really, really fun..Freddy obviously walked   
me home...1: Because he's my date..2: Because my house is like two   
blocks away from school...And 3: We're not legal to drive yet, so no   
car for us.  
  
When we got to my door, I was planning on just saying good-bye and   
running into my house to write in this diary..But, instead, after I said good-night, Freddy grabbed me and we kissed...It was the most passionate kiss we had ever had...My knees felt like jello...When we   
stopped, I said good-night again and kissed him on he cheek..I then   
run inside and changed and here I am now, writing in my diary.  
  
For some reason, diary...I actually think I'm falling for him...It's a scary though, but it might be true...Last year, when I thought I liked   
him and didn't..Well, that might of been wrong, I think I really do have a major crush on him that I have secretly been telling my self to   
not see, for some reason...Anyway's we're just friends and we can just   
stay friends..Continue our relationship as best friends who argue and   
stuff...Even though I might not be able to do that ..I have to though..  
God, I have chills running up and down my spine right now thinking of this..Night, I'm going to go to sleep now or just think...I don't   
know.  
  
Many Moochas, Katie

Oh, wait..Here's the list of who went out with who to the dance..Everybody just went as friend together:

-Summer and Zack (They were sooo cute together, but she still hasn't   
told him that she likes him)  
-Alicia and Leonard  
-Marta and Gordon  
-Tomika and Frankie (HE MOVED BACK!!!)  
-Eleni and Marco  
-Michelle and Lawrence  
-Billy didn't go :(

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey...How'd you like the chapter? This was my favorite chapter to write so far! Ok, so the chapter is the entry that make this story   
"Dazed and Confused" prequel/sequel...Oh and that song "When I'm With You" It's by The Sherrifs...It was my parent's wedding song..I love that song! How'd you guys like it? So, thanks for reading this chapter and please review! Thanks for liking my story Swimmerkitti! I feel honored or something for you to like this, because I love all your story's!!!


	31. September 21st: Billy Finally Lost It!

Dear Diary, September 21st  
  
Today, during band practice, I think Billy finally lost it...It was freaky, he was trying to make Freddy and I try on his designs! He hasn't done that since seventh grade! So, Freddy and I both ran off and hid for him, I hid behind the couch and knew I had a good chance of not being found, but then Jones jumped behind the couch with me. I tried to get him out, but he would not listen...So I got mad and Billy found us...  
  
In Dewey's bathroom, Billy made us try on those tacky things he made us wear in fifth grade! Freddy started acting like a jackass and told me to get un-dressed, like I would! I told him to and he did. I tried not to watch him but did, I felt like a peeper for some reason...Then he made me try on my outfit, so I got behind the shower curtain and dressed. And guess what? Freddy was peeping on me! He made sick comments and threw like five passes at me! As soon as we showed Billy that we really did try on his "creations", we ran out of that apartment and went to our houses...Which have I told you that Jones just moved next door to me?  
  
So, anyway..Tonight we are having like a band sleep-over at Freddy's house..It might be fun..I guess it will be really of fun...I'm bringing the diary with me so I can write in it later tonight after everyone is   
asleep..Till later.  
  
Many Moochas, Katie 


	32. September 21st: Band Sleepover

Dear Diary, September 21st  
  
It's late and I'm falling asleep...So, I might as well just write what I can about tonight before I doze off, here I go...

Well, when everyone got to Freddy's we decided that we were going to play one of the games the band made up: Skateboard Racing..Well, that didn't go well..Freddy and I went up against each other first, and   
right when we were about to meet each other in the middle, I quit paying attention to where I was going and Freddy and I crashed into   
each other..I got knocked out for about ten or fifteen seconds, I also had a bloody nose and a bump on my head, as did Freddy...I got mad at him and we were fighting and all, until Summer stopped us..So, we   
decided that we were going to go swimming then. So, I went up cleaned my nose up and changed into my bikini...When I got downstairs Freddy was like:"_Hey, hot-stuff_" and I asked him if he meant that and he said he didn't say anything, etc.. etc.....So, we went to the swimming pool..  
  
We started playing the band version of Marco Polo, Freddy was it. I went underwater, and felt something grab my foot, It was Freddy (what a big surprise)..We went underwater and he kissed me. I actually started acting like I was disgusted and we came back up from underwater and started fighting, Summer stopped us again...We got out of the pool, the girls went to the hot-tub and the guys were sitting on the edge of the pool talking about god knows what.  
  
After not even two minutes after us girls got into the hot-tub, did Freddy come over and bug us. His cousin: Marta and sister: Eleni, didn't seem to mind, but I did..He was getting really annoying. He put   
his arm around me, I told him not to touch me and he left..Marta said   
that he's in love with me, I didn't know what to think about that, so I   
just said: "_Quit kidding yourself, because you know it's not true_"...I was trying to relax in that hot-tub when he came back again! This time he asked if we wanted to go see "_Day After Tomorrow_" with the guys, we said ok.  
  
Freddy actually coupled us up..I thought that was funny and wasn't   
surprised when he paired us up together..We all changed and went to the movie. It was pretty good, until Freddy made a pass at me..I told him to leave me alone and that It was a torture being his date, he was all like "_I know you love it_"...He would not leave me alone, until I let   
him kiss me, so I did and he ended up jumping right on top of me. I   
got mad at him. When we got back to Freddy's house, we put in a movie and most of us fell asleep after a couple stupid, horror films...  
  
Freddy ended up throwing ten passes at me today, that must be a record...He acted like he fell asleep and rolled off the couch he was   
sleeping on, which was right over where I was laying on the floor, he   
practically fell on me! So, here I am, writing in my diary..Freddy   
laying right there...I really need some sleep.

Many Moochas, Katie


	33. September 24th: Getting Worried

Dear Diary, September 24th  
  
Freddy wasn't at school today..Either was Eleni..Freddy wasn't at band practice either, but Eleni was...I got kind of worried...I asked Eleni why Freddy wasn't there and she said that he was sick...I don't know, maybe I should go check on him or something? Never mind, he'll probably be back tomorrow anyway's...I'll just talk to him then.  
  
Many Moochas, Katie 


	34. September 28th: Still Worried

Dear Diary, September 28th  
  
Freddy's still not going to practice...Everyday, Eleni say that he is still sick, but I'm starting to not believe that...I tried getting some info out of Marta, because they are cousins, but I always get the same answer...It'll be a week on Monday, which is in two days, since Freddy's been to school OR band practice...I can believe school..But, not going to band practice? That's so not like, Jones.  
  
Many Moochas, Katie 


	35. September 29th: Katie's Sister's Secret

Dear Diary, September 29th  
  
Still no sign of Freddy...He wasn't at church, either was Eleni or anyone else from his family..But, on to something else..Guess what? My older sister, Kylee, went off ad got knocked up!...I mean I'm happy for her and all, but there's one reason that I feel majorly sorry for her and this is a reason why she only told me and not mom, because mother would kill her if she knew this...Ok, this is what it is: Kylee   
doesn't know who the father of the baby is!!  
  
So, when she told, mother and us that she was pregnant...Oh my God! My mom was so shocked! The look on her face was absolutely priceless!..At first, I thought that the father of the kid, didn't know or denied that he ever had sex with Kylee, because she didn't mention who the father was...But, then she said that she was getting married to this guy: Jacob Kraymore, who is the person Kylee told my mom was the "_father_"..My mom cried tears of joy when Kylee said that she was   
married...It was so weird.  
  
But, there is another twist to this story...Well, I was talking with Kylee in my room tonight and guess what she told me..Well, I already   
said that she doesn't know who the father is..But, this is way worse!   
Ok, she said that Jacob is only one of the ten to twenty guys that could be the father!

She said that she needed money and was lead to becoming a hooker...Or prostitute..I don't know, she referred to herself as both...She also said that Jacob is a pimp!..I started laughing so hard at that part of her story, not because of the hooker thing, but because she told mom that the father of her kid was that Jacob guy, a pimp..The pimp that controls her, as she said...She got mad at me..I then apologized and promised that I would not tell mom.  
  
Back to Jones...If he's not at school or practice tomorrow...I don't know..God! I don't feel like writing anymore tonight. God, I can't believe my sister was/is actually a hooker! I didn't think she would ever turn into a slut...Hope mom never finds that out...That would be _really_ bad. Night  
  
Many Moochas, Katie


	36. September 30th: Why Freddy Has Been Gone

Dear Diary, September 30th  
  
God..I feel so sorry for Freddy...I'll tell you what happened:

So, he wasn't at school of band practice today again..Everyone was starting to get worried, Eleni and Marta still wouldn't say anything, so Summer, who was moody today, sent me over to Freddy's...Eleni or   
Marta, told me to go and see him too, so I went.  
  
When I got to Freddy's house, he answered the door, looking all dazed and confused...He let me in and when I got into his living room, I realized why he was acting all weird...He was drunk!  
  
When I asked him if he was drunk, he said he wasn't drunk, he was wasted...I was worried that his parents would see him like this and told him to try and sober up because he would be in deep trouble if   
his parents found him like this..That is when I found out that his parents are getting a divorce..He hadn't seen them since last week,   
when they left, yelling at each other..He then said that they fought all the time and I would of heard them because they yelled so loud..When I said that I was sorry, he got really mad and ran over to a bottle of vodka, which he had been drinking out of, and was getting ready to throw it at the nearest mirror.  
  
I jumped in front of him, and said not to throw it, but he did anyway's...The bottle hit the mirror, and it shattered, both the mirror and bottle...I stupidly turned around to watch it and a huge piece of glass flew at me, cutting my face from my eye to the middle of my cheek...I started crying, because it stung so much and I felt so terrible for Freddy, Marta and Eleni for what their family was going through...Freddy sober up right there or something, because he ran and got me a washcloth...He held it to my cut, and actually started to tearup...He hugged me and blood from my cut mixed with my tears, it tasted terrible...Freddy and I kissed and I was numb from the pain of my cut then.  
  
So, on Friday, Freddy and I are going out...I think we're actually like girlfriend/boyfriend now...I care deeply for everyone in the band and have since like fifth grade...But, with Freddy I think that is deeper.   
  
The cut didn't need stitches and is scabbed up already...I going to go to sleep now, I'm really tiered...I can't wait till tomorrow, where Freddy is back at practice...It will be like a reunion or something...Us band members have never been apart for that long..Funny, huh?  
  
Many Moochas, Katie


	37. September 31st: Freddy's Return to His L...

Dear Diary, September 31st  
  
Freddy came back to school today..Everyone in the band was really, really happy to see him back at school, I swear to God, It was almost   
like they hadn't seen him for ten year and they were just reuniting..I told you we were inseperable...  
  
The best part of the day was during band practice though; It was so much fun! We played all the songs we loved playing and went on a junk food binge...We got really hyper off the all that sugar..It was almost like something like that has happened before..Huh..Who knows..Dewey practically kicked us out of the apartment, saying that we were too hyper and needed to burn some energy someplace other than his apartment..  
  
So, we all went to my house and went on my trampoline..It was as fun asthe party at Dewey's house...You should see fifteen year old kids on a sugar rush, trying to see who can do the best flip tricks...It got messy, when Freddy did a back-flip..When he was about to land, Zack   
fell down right next to him and Freddy fell, which made Marta, Gordon and Summer trip and all of them landed on at least one person...By the time all our extra energy was gone, each of us had some sort of minor injury...It was so much fun!!!   
  
So...My date with Spazzy McGree is in four days...I really can't wait ...Oh, yeah..Guess what!!! Zack asked Summer out!!! They are going out to dinner on Friday..Freddy doesn't know about that yet, and I'm not telling him, because Summer said to me that Zack said   
that if Summer told me about the date to tell me not to tell Freddy   
because if I tells Freddy then Freddy will have a way to make Zack's life a living hell by making fun of him and Zack really wouldn't like that...Wow! I can't believe I just remember all of what Summer said to me! It really confused me when she said it..I'm actually confusing myself now...I'm going to go eat something...Bye.  
  
Many Moochas, Katie 


	38. October 1st: Babysitting Bites

Dear Diary, October 1st  
  
I have to baby-sit tonight...I hate babysitting! All it consists of is: screaming children, headaches and stupid, kid games...But, I need money..so..Well, when you need money, you need it...And I most definitely do...I NEED TO BUY A NEW BASS GUITAR!!! I mean, the Bass Guitar I have now is perfectly ok, but I want a new one...At the Gibson Music Shop intown, they have this: Goth Xtreme Bass...It is awesome! It's all black, with a white middle and red tuner strings!!! But, It's $400!! I have $350 so I only need $50 now.. Ok..Back to the babysitting thing...

I am babysitting: Hannah Jones..Yeah, she's Freddy's six-year-old sister..I don't know why Spazzy McGee couldn't watch her..He capable of it..But..Oh, yeah..I forgot..The last time Freddy baby-sat Hannah..She asked him to spiral curl her hair..And he really didn't know how to do it, so he started her hair on fire..At least there was some water near by..Or else Hannah would of been really hurt...I guess after that incident his parent didn't trust him to watch her anymore..  
  
I wouldn't trust Freddy with a curling iron...He'd probably use one as a drumstick on my head, and that would not be good...I guess I'll see   
my "boyfriend", as everybody in the band is jokingly calling him my   
boyfriend...I got to get ready to go..I'll write when I'm back tomorrow morning..Freddy's parent's are going to be out till at least 4:00 in the morning, so I'm staying over..Joy..Freddy better not make any passes at me or be a smart-ass..Or else...I really do hate babysitting.  
  
Many Moochas, Katie


	39. October 2nd: Babysitting Sucks

Dear Diary, October 2nd  
  
Please, spare me from the pain...I never want to baby-sit for the Jones family ever again...Hannah was terrible!   
  
When I first got there, Hannah was good and Freddy was relatively.. quiet, which is so not like the head-banging, hard-rocking, spaz-case I  
usually see...But, then, after I made dinner, Hannah asked for a pop..  
So, I gave her one..Bad mistake, really bad mistake..She got really hyper and was tearing into anything she could get her hands one..Freddy and I tried to calm her down. She ended up running outside, screaming like a maniac, yelling out "_Pepsi!_"...Freddy and my last measure was this: dumping a bucket of cold water over her head..And that's just what we did...She calmed down..But, then started bawling...Freddy and Imade he stop crying by putting in her favorite movie "_A Nightmare on Elm Street_"..Hannah is a really demented child for liking a Freddy Krueger films at her age...Freddy thinks that too.  
  
Near the middle of the movie, Hannah fell asleep..Freddy and I, who were somehow enjoying the movie, kept watching it, getting a kick out of every death scene..They are so unrealistic! All horror movie end the same, is what Freddy thinks..At the end the hero of the film   
always' kill the killer..But, somehow "_They Always Come Back..No Matter How Hard You Try To Kill Them...They Always Seem To Survive_"...When the movie was over, Freddy and I played poker, betting candy..How can you blame us for using candy? I'm not giving up any of my Bass Guitar money! Not even If It was a life or death situation!

Freddy and I fell asleep on the den couch...Freddy's parent's didn't seem to care...They drove me to school today..That's where I am now..  
Writing in my diary, waiting for my damn English teacher to hurry the hell up and start teaching us..I actually like English.  
  
Many Moochas, Katie


	40. October 3rd: Katie's Busy Month Plans AU...

A/N: I want to thank everyone who had review so far...I already thanked some of my reviewers in one of my first chapters, but I will add those in here again, here I go!:  
  
Nanners-77: Thanks!!  
  
Nanners-77: No, I didn't know there was a player on the Toronto Blue Jays named: Carlos Delgato...That is funny!  
  
sweetfiregirl: Thanks!!!!  
  
tmrwspromise: Thanks so much!!! I know, I was going to make Katie's mom get her the whole time...Her father is mean and stupid.  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo: Thanks so much!  
  
mellowyellow36: I know..Freddy broke her cello!! Bad Freddy, very bad Freddy! (smacks Freddy on forehead) I know, the Zack part was my favorite to write in that chapter..Thanks! Love, Peace and Moochas 2 you too.  
  
iluvmyface: Thanks!!! It might be a F/K...If you read my story "_Dazed   
and Confused_"...You'll know  
  
tmrwspromise: Thanks! I would never make Spazzy stay mean forever!  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo: Thanks so much! It might be a F/K...  
  
JustVisitingUKgirl: Believe me, I know a lot of 5th graders who swear worse that Katie...I know, I get tiered of fics where both of them have major crushes on each other in the beginning! Thanks!  
  
Nanners-77: I know, so cute!!! Thanks!  
  
tmrwspromise: Yay! I now they kissed!!! I'm happy you liked my poem..You really think it's deep? (wipes tears from eyes) I'm touched...Thanks!!!  
  
mellowyellow36:I know... Disco, ruined the 70's...Thanks!  
  
writerdude3000: Thank you soooo much! I'm touched!  
  
Nanners-77: Thanks so much...The next chapter is after the thanks,   
down below.......Then theres the chapter after that and the chapter   
after that! Thanks!  
  
mellowyellow36: I love that part too! Thanks so much....(cheers for Zack)  
  
mellowyellow36: Thanks so much!!!  
  
mellowyellow36: Ok, I get it now.....My most faithful reviewer is back again!!!!!! Thanks for all the reviews so far!!  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo: OMG! Thank you sooo much! You really think I'm amazing??? I really don't know where I get all the idea I get...When I think I'm going to run out, I always get another! Thanks again!!!  
  
iluvmyface: Thank you!  
  
tmrwspromise: Thanks! I like making Katie happy..But, when she's sad I can express her feelings as good as I can..I hate the ending! Actually,I love the ending..I just wish they would of won!  
  
tmrwspromise: I LOVE PICKLES!!! But, you don't have to if you don't want...Yeah, I did that whole losing diary thing because I was running out of ideas back then..  
  
mellowyellow36: Yeah I know! I actually act like that sometimes!  
  
erikim92: Thank you sooo much!!!  
  
JustVisitingUKgirl: Thanks sooo much! I'm happy you liked my website! Sorry, about the quotes It didn't turn out right...Thanks again!  
  
mellowyellow36: You have good senses, mellowyellow36...I know there is always match-making in my stories...Thanks faithful reviewer.  
  
mellowyellow36: Hyper, hyper, hyper!!! Thanks!  
  
mellowyellow36: I know...I liked doing that chapter..Thanks!  
  
sweetfiregirl: Thanks...I know..Mwahahahaha!!!  
  
mellowyellow36: Thanks again!  
  
mellowyellow36: I came up with that part at the last minute..Thanks  
  
iluvmyface: Thanks for reviewing..I usually use, that one I said   
  
during the chapter...I forgot the website name! Well, whatever..  
  
tmrwspromise: I know..It was about 99.9% close and Katie ruined it all..JK, thanks!  
  
mellowyellow36: I did..LOL, thanks faithful reviewer..  
  
Nanners-77: I know I up-date a lot...Thanks! I hope you had fun whereveryou went that weekend!  
  
Swimmerkitti: Thanks soooo much! I try to make it as realistic as I   
can and I try to update at least 2-5 chapters a day...Thanks for liking my story! I love all yours!  
  
erikim92: Thank you!!!  
  
Swimmerkitti: I loved writing the dance entry!!! Three chapters..My   
wish was you command..JK  
  
Swimmerkitti: Cliffhanger, kind of...Thanks you sooooo much tears up for you kind words  
  
Swimmerkitti: Sad...Sad, sad, sad...I like incorporating my regular stories into my diary stories..It's fun writing what that person felt   
about the event that happened.  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo: Thanks soooo much!  
  
tmrwspromise: I feel bad for Katie's sister too..That would really   
  
suck big time...Thanks!  
  
erikim92: Thanks again!  
  
Swimmerkitti: I know...Wresting and tripping fights are the worst on   
my friends trampoline...Injury is guaranteed.  
  
Swimmerkitti: I know!!! May-sues sometimes get really freaky...At least you made you "_Attack of the Mary-Sue and Clichés!_" to show how they ruin the world! Hahahahahaha!!! JK, but I really meant what I said about Mary-sues!  
  
Nanners-77: Thank you sooooooo much!!!!!  
  
Xo Miss Riley Xo: Thanks!! Maybe I'll write twenty more chapters...I   
probably will...Maybe 50..Who knows..The story I will be done by   
September, at the up-dating rate I'm going I'm pretty sure of that.  
  
tmrwspromise: Oh! Thanks! I love sugar and pop! I love getting hyper! You like my "_Ways to Get A Sugar Hyped Child to Shut the Hell Up_" method? I came up with that right away, to make the entry longer and I'm happy I did, that part is like the highlight of the whole entry!  
  
mellowyellow36: I am...JK...THANKS FOR REVIEWING SO MUCH SO FAR!!!!  
  
erikim92: Thanks!  
  
Crazy Chica 91: It suck that your computer broke...I would die if mine did! Thanks for all those reviews in one! You're really absorbed in my story? I didn't know I was that good of a writer or that my story was thank good...Wow.. I have never heard of the band "Phenomia", I'll check them out...I don't think your crazy..You're acting perfectly   
normal to me...I'm hyper a lot, so I'm use to it..THANKS FOR THE   
LLLLLOOOOONNNNNGGGG REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Now onto the chappie/entry!!!!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Diary, October 3rd  
Busy, busy, busy, busy, busy!!! October is my busy month! I still need   
to but that Goth Xtreme Bass Guitar, "_Battle of the Bands_" was scheduled for this month for this year, so the band needs: PRACTICE!, PRACTICE!, PRACTICE!!!!! Sorry If I'm sounding hyper...I just had two doughnuts and like ten cups of coffee with sugar in it...  
  
There is also three..Well, actually four birthday's this month! Gordon,  
Summer, Freddy and Eleni...Freddy and Eleni's birthday is on Halloween, which happens to be my favorite holiday!!! Oh, and since I'm on the topic of birthday's, here's a list, diary, of everyone in the band's b-day's:  
  
January:  
--2nd: Frankie  
  
February:  
--NO ONE  
  
March:  
--12th: Zack  
--28th: Michelle  
  
April:  
-5th: Tomika  
  
May:  
--10th: ME!!!  
  
June:  
--19th: Marta  
  
July:  
--1st: Dewey  
  
August:  
--NO ONE  
  
September:  
--11th: Leonard (What a devastating day to have your birthday on)  
  
October:  
--13th: Summer  
--17th: Gordon  
--31st: Freddy and Eleni (They're twin's diary, if I didn't say before)  
  
November:  
--14th: Lawrence  
  
December:  
--19th: Alicia  
--22nd: Marco  
  
Well, that's it for today!!! My date with Spaz-case is tomorrow, so I've got to figure out what I'm going to wear!! God, I'm starting to sound like Michelle and Eleni...Not that, that is bad, but...I'm not a prep..I'm a punk/rocker...Oh, yeah.."_BOTB_" is on October 31st..So, It's on Spazzy and Spazette (Dewey's nickname for Eleni, because Freddy and her are twins) birthday, so If we win..That'd be a great birthday   
present.  
  
Many Moochas, Katie

---------------------------

A/N: I'm going to see how many reviews I can get on my story in the next couple of days...My brother and I have a bet..He thinks I'm not a goood writer and I'd never get over a hundered reviews...Can you guy's help me and review..alot...On any chapter you didn't review on...I want to win the bet...Muhwahahahahaha!!! JK, Think about helping me...

Much Luv, xobadrhymer03


	41. October 4th: PostDate NeviousnessAnd Cof...

Dear Diary, October 4th  
Oh God! You cannot possibly know how damn nervous I am right now!! I'm trying to calm myself down by drinking coffee...I think I'm getting slightly addicted to coffee, It's so soothing and tasty..I have at least four cups a day..Well, anyway's, right now Summer is trying on all these dresses of hers she brought over and modeling them for me..Oh, wait a sec, she's coming to model another one for me..  
  
Ok, I'm back..Now, she's trying on some of my dresses, you know whatever I have..I hate dress-up clothes, she can keep it all, I wouldn't give a damn..She's coming back out again, hold on a second ....There she's done, what she had on was my blue spaghetti strap tank-top and a black leather mini-skirt...I going to convince her to wear some of my fish-net stocking...I'll write when the date is over..Bye.  
  
Many Moochas, Katie 


	42. October 4th: Date Disaster

Dear Diary, October 4th  
Oh! I..I..I'm so goddamn pissed right now!! Well, I better tell you what happened tonight..I'll start with the happy beginning:  
  
Well, Zack picked Summer up and Freddy picked me up...Freddy and I went to this restaurant, where you get food like you do at a take-out   
restaurant, but eat like your in a regular restaurant...So, we went to "_Ynettes_" this local Mexican place..We ate quesadillas and nachos, with Coke to drink..After dinner, we started walking to the movie theater...It started raining.  
  
You see, I love the rain! So, I told Freddy that and we kissed, It was magical..Well, after that, I started spinning around in circles, until I got dizzy and fell right into a deep rain-puddle, Freddy dropped into it right next to me. I told him that I loved the rain again, he said he knew and the...And then, I said something I never though I would say..I said I love you...Freddy's eyes practically popped out of their sockets when I said that...I really couldn't believe I said that..I just thought that I was in a daze or something and just said it...But, then I realized that what I said was true..I really am in love with Freddy.  
  
I asked Freddy if he loved me, he stuttered out something, then just stopped and looked up into the sky..I knew what I said was stupid..I shouldn't of said that to him, I know he doesn't feel the same way that I do...I don't think Freddy Jones is actually capable of loving a girl..Well, maybe for one night, which I heard he had done at least five to ten times with all these slutty, popular girls for God know what reasons..Well, I do know, but Freddy say that he hate anybody who spends more time on their hair and make-up than their grades...What the hell? I don't know why he said that, I made no frigging sense then and doesn't now either.  
  
Ok, back to the "love" thing...I got up and ran off, leaving Freddy laying in that rain puddle....I came home, crying my eyes out and started writing in this journal...I'm still crying now...I don't think I can express my real emotions and feelings to this diary, right now...I will tomorrow...I need to get it all out.  
  
Many Moochas, Katie 


	43. October 5th: Expressing Emotions

Dear Diary, October 5th  
  
I said that today I would let out all of what I feel ....It might be hard or easy, but I'm going to..Ok, I'll start:  
  
I'm in love. I love Freddy...I didn't think I did or could, but It's true...When I first told Freddy that I loved him, I didn't regret that I had said it...But, now I do..He doesn't love me...I knew it by how he  
reacted to what I had said...And now I just want to forget how I feel.  
  
But, you know something? I can't..I've been trying to forget how I feel and go back to the way I use to see Freddy, I have been trying since last night...I just can't! It's too damn hard! I already love him too much...And that is what is breaking my heart..I need to forget..But I can't! I can't! I can't! I Can't! God! I'm crying now...  
  
I can actually feel some kind of emptiness in my heart...I need him..I really, really do..But, he doesn't need me, so, I'll have to get over that fact...I have to..I need to..Just...I can't talk about this anymore..It's hurting me too much..I just..I just really do love him.  
  
Many..Moochas, Katie  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Summer,  
Tink...This is Spazzy...I royally screwed up..I messed it all up, as you might already know. She told me that she loves me, and I just sat there staring like a total and complete idiot.  
  
I didn't know what to say, Sum...I was going to say it, I was going to say that I love her too, but..It is true, I really do love her...I've never felt this way about any person before in my entire life! I ruinedit! I ruined our chance together!  
  
Don't hate me, please, Tinkerbell...Just try and talk to Katie for me..I don't think I can talk to her right now, without choking on my words and probably breaking her heart again...Just think about it.  
  
Love (But not in that way),  
Spazzy McGee  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Freddy,  
I'd help you, really I would, but...I think you should try and do it...If you really do love Katie, I think you should tell her that...So, go with my decision, do it on Monday during band practice...I wish you all the luck...I really hope you can do it.  
  
Love (But not in that way, I'M WITH ZACK NOW!!!),  
Tinkerbell  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: OMG!!!! I'm so touched! I have 101 reviews!!! I went from 53 to 101 in not even half a day!!! I would like to thank everyone who have review who had reviews so far, I am just saying their names:  
  
Nanners-77 = reviewed 5 times  
sweetfiregirl = reviewed 2 times  
iluvmyface = reviewed 4 times   
JustVisitingUKgirl = reviewed 2 times  
writerdude3000 = reviewed 1 time  
erikim92 = reviewed 2 times  
  
I REALLY, REALLY want to thank these people...  
tmrwspromise = reviewed 8 times  
Xo Miss Riley Xo: reviewed 9 times  
Crazy Chica 91: reviewed 10 times  
Swimmerkitti: reviewed 11 times  
  
And last but not least, the reviewer who had reviewed the most times for me:  
  
mellowyellow36 = reviewed 42 times!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks you sooooooooo much to those of you who have reviewed for my story! I am soooo sorry if I forgot any names!!! I'll update again later today...I'll tell you one thing: I am going to add as many more chapter as I am capable to add.  
  
Much much much much luv, xobadrhymer03 


	44. October 7th: HE LOVE'S ME!

Dear Diary, October 7th  
  
Love is a many splendid thing, isn't it? I am sooooo happy! Iam officially with Freddy! I am!  
  
This is what happened: At band practice today, we had just finished a song, so in my spare time I started flashing these death glares at Freddy, he looked really hurt when I did this, but right then I didn't care how he felt, I was still totally pissed off at him...So, Freddy came over to me after one of those death glares and apologized..I got mad, and started yelling at him, so, that started a fight, which Dewey tried to stop, but couldn't...It did stop though, when Freddy said it...He said that he loves me! He actually said it!!! We made up after that, obviously!...So, I have a real boyfriend now!...He loves me!!!  
  
That problem is finally solved and I am really happy for once!! Another great thing is that "_BOTB_" is in...exactly twenty-five days, and that means that Freddy and Eleni's birthday is in twenty-five days too!! I am really looking forward to that day!  
  
Many Moochas, Katie  
PS: HE LOVE'S ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: About my next story...Don't worry! I am far from being done with this one! Well, when I am finished with this story (And I hope that day never comes!), do you guys think I should write a prequel or sequel to one of my finished stories? Or should I just write a new, original story? You guys tell me what you think in your reviews.. 


	45. October 9th: Best Week Ever

Dear Diary, October 9th  
I am having the best week ever!!! First, Freddy and I finally get together, then, I get an "A" on my Math test and now, my poem won a contest at school!!  
  
It was the poem I wrote in 5th grade for an assignment Mrs. Dunum gave us the day before Dewey came and played substitute teacher with us..

I won $100...So, now I can finally get that Bass Guitar! I haven't gotten it yet, because the evil music people at Gibson, sold the Bass I wanted to some person, then when they got a new one in they raised the price to $500!!! I couldn't believe it! I was really, really mad...But, I get to buy it now! I get my new Bass!! I can't wait to show it off to the band..  
  
Many Moochas, Katie


	46. October 11th: Tonight's Plans

Dear Diary, October 11th  
I can't write for long, just wanted to fill you in on what happened today...even though practically nothing did..so, I got a "B-" on my Social studies test..It was hard, so I am proud of my grade...  
  
Tonight, everyone in the band, except Dewey...He had a date with Miss Mullins! Our old elementary school principal! I'm happy for him, but It is kind of strange, I mean..Miss Mullins??? Whatever, back to what the band is doing tonight..We are all going to this place tonight, where there is karaoke! I love karaoke, even though I hate singing in front of people in the band, except Marta, who thinks I have a singing voice that she can compare to hers...I was flattered by that, but honestly don't believe it, so I'm going to go and get ready...I'll write when I get back.  
  
Many Moochas, Katie 


	47. October 11th: Karoke Time!

Dear Diary, October 11th  
Tonight was so much fun...I guess I should tell you what we did...And obviously, what everybody sang, ha ha:  
  
We all met at the place where karaoke was being held...Marta, who is probably the most out-going out of all of us, went first, she belted out: "_My Immortal_" by Evanescence...It was as good as the real version, It was amazing...We had to persuade the guys to go up and sing...It was funny, them refusing, they came up with all these really stupid reason why they couldn't sing...Us girls never believed them...All in all tonight was the most fun I've had in a very long time...Here's a list of all the songs everyone sang, and we sang a lot, they're in order from who went after Marta, to who went last:  
  
Alicia - "_I Will Always Love You_" by Whitney Houston

ME!!! - "_These Dreams_" by Heart

Tomika, Alicia and Marta - "_Chain of Fools_" by Aretha Franklin

Freddy, Zack, Lawrence, Gordon, Marco, Frankie and Leonard -   
"_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_" by a poor demented soul, who had nothing to do in his/her spare time, than write a song about a red-nosed reindeer..  
  
Marta and ME!! - "_I Love Rock 'n' Roll_" by Joan Jett & The Blackhearts  
  
Well, that's actually not that long of a song list...The guys begged us to leave..I don't know how we could resist their cute faces pouting like they were, just kidding...But, we left..Freddy walked me and Marta home..Marta staying at my house..She is sitting on my floor waiting for me to finish this..Oh, she wants to write something and I'll let her:  
  
Hey, this is Marta, Katie's best friend..Well, you probably know that already, don't you?? Just wanted to say that Katie and Freddy are so adorable together, and I have a gut feeling that someday they will get married...That's just how I feel about Gordon and my relationship...I love him and he loves me too...Well, I'll let Katie get back to her jabbering, about God knows what..  
  
Peace, Love and whatever else everybody wants, Marta Hale  
  
Well, that was interesting for Marta to write...I need to get back to my friend now...Bye!!  
  
Many Moochas, Katie


	48. October 17th: Gordon's Birthday

Dear Diary, October 17th  
Today is Gordon's birthday!! He's 16! Well, as you probably know, we had a party..But, this time, we had the party at this coffee shop we just started going to (I'M ADDICTED TO COFFEE!!!) and we had coffee and cookies! We did this so we wouldn't get hyper, like we did at Summer's birthday party in 8th grade...Yeah..We were pretty hyper that day!!!  
  
I'm not going to write for about two weeks, sorry!! I have a lot to do..And I have to get ready for the Halloween Bash, which I have to get ready for...It's the week before Halloween...Damn it, that's next Friday! I really need to loose some weight to look good for Freddy....I'm fat...I really am...I need to loose a lot of weight!!! No matter what I have to do...Bye!  
  
Many Moochas, Katie 


	49. October 25th: It's Not Bad

Dear Diary, October 25th  
The Halloween Bash is tonight...I'm obviously going with Freddy..Freddy is going as Count Dracula, I'm going as one of his wife's..Well, since Dracula had more that one wife..Marta is going as his other wife...It's going to be so funny!  
  
I lost nineteen pounds...I went from one-hundred eight pounds to, eighty-nine pounds...I told you, I would do anything to look good for Freddy...So, I...Never mind..It's not anything bad..It's normal and...Who cares..I've got to go to Marta's and get ready for the Halloween Bash.  
  
Many Moochas, Katie 


	50. October 25th: Halloween Bash and Coming ...

Dear Diary, October 25th  
  
The dance was awesome!!! The costumes the Freddy, Marta and I wore were so cool...Everyone loved it..The thing is, that Marta and I had to cling onto one of Freddy's arms, and practically suck on his neck, to make it really look like we were Dracula's Brides..That didn't last for long, because Marta went over and started clinging onto Gordon, who is her boyfriend, so I couldn't blame her.  
  
Everything went perfect, except for one thing...While Freddy and I were slow dancing to a song, I started feeling all dizzy and like I was going to throw up...I think It has something to do with me losing weight...That's when I decided that I was going to stop the way I was trying to lose weight, and gain it all back....But, that didn't work...Because, when I got home I made myself throw up again...Yeah, I make myself throw up....And that is making me feel really, really sick to my stomach...Because, I'm coming to a conclusion...I think I have Anorexia and I have no way to deal with it...It's hopeless.  
  
Many Moochas, Katie 


	51. October 27th: 'I'm Okay'

Dear Diary, October 28th  
I'm ok!!I'm ok...I am never, never, ever going to lose weight again! It's just to unhealthy...So, just forget that I ever said that I had Anorexia...I must of been dazed and confused that night...Hey..I love the song and movie "Dazed and Confused"...Well, I have to get to school now, so...Till that time.  
  
Many Moochas, Katie 


	52. October 30th: Poems Expressing Your Feel...

Dear Diary, October 30th  
So, today in English, our teacher gave us a assignment..She said to get a partner, guy and girl partners only, and find a poem that expressed your feelings for one another...It was easy to find my partner: Freddy...We couldn't find one poem that explained how we felt about each other...Then, he just instant messenger me on MSN and said that he had found a poemfor us to us...It's this one:  
  
I Asked You If You Liked Me, You Said No   
I Asked You If I Was Pretty, You Said No  
I Asked You If I Was In Your Heart, You Said No  
I Asked You If You Would Cry If I Walked Away, You Said No   
So I Walked Away..You Grabbed My Arm And Said...  
I Don't Like You, I Love You  
You're Not Pretty, You're Beautiful  
Your Not In My Heart, You Are My Heart...  
And I Wouldn't Cry If You Walked Away, I Would Die.....  
  
I almost started crying when I ready the poem...Well, It's not exactly a poem, but it's close...I mean the poem really did express how Freddy and I feel about each other...I can't wait to read it in front of English class tomorrow..Freddy and I are actually going to kiss at the end...Freddy came up with that part..I don't know what our English teacher will think of this..But, I don't really care..

Oh, yeah...Tomorrow is Freddy/Eleni's 16th birthday! I can't wait! It's also Halloween AND "BOTB"!!! "BOTB" is at 7:00 tomorrow night!! I can't wait for that either! I really hope we win!  
  
Many Moochas, Katie


	53. October 31st: Halloween

A/N: You guys...I'm really sorry to say this, but...I think I might be ending this story soon...I am out of ideas...All I know is that my next story is going to be: dark, deep and depressing...If I have anymore idea's..I'll add them to this...But, well..there might only be about 10-15 chapter's left..  
  
Dear Diary, October 31st  
Today was Halloween...And Freddy/Eleni's birthday...We said our poem in front of the class, and kissed..Our English teacher got mad at us..She sent us to see the principal..That sucked.

At Dewey's we had a Halloween/Birthday party..There was candy, pop and coffee..Which is now everyone in the band's favorite drink..We got hyper again..Dewey didn't get mad this time, because he got hyper too..He said he was happy that "BOTB" was tonight..And so it is!!! I am happy and hyped up about that. I'll write after, "BOTB" tonight!!!  
  
Many Moochas, Katie


	54. October 31st: WE WON!

Dear Diary, October 31st  
I can't believe it...I really can't!!...We won!!! We won "BOTB"!!!  
  
I am so happy! So, when we got to where "BOTB" was being held, we got ready..We were third up...We performed "School of Rock" and two of our other original songs...The audience loved it like last time, but even more!! When we found out wewon..Oh, God..All the girls started crying and everyone in the band was jumping around, hugging and kissing whoever in the band..We are so happy!  
  
The best part, other than winning, was that we got $10,000 dollars!!! I am hyped!  
  
I am going to stop writing in my diary....I don't feel the need to anymore...But, I probably will start writing sometime later...Bye!  
  
Many Moochas, Katie  
  
A/n: This is not the end yet...Don't worry.. 


	55. August 4th: Her Last Entry

Dear Diary, August 4th  
Hi! Oh my God! I can't believe that I still have this thing! Well, I'm twenty years old now..Yeah, It's been around five years since I stopped writing in this thing...I guess, I should tell you some of the big stuff that's happened to people in the band and I:  
  
--We all graduated  
--The band broke up, but we are still as close as ever  
  
Marriage:  
--Summer and Zack - two years ago; after high school graduation  
--Alicia and Leonard - last year  
  
Births:  
--Jacob Mooneyham - One year old  
  
That's about everything big and life changing that has happened in the last five years...Except two things...  
  
Freddy purposed to me!!! We are getting married next month...There is going to be a double wedding with Marta and Gordon...That is one of the many reasons why we are getting married..One of them is...I'm pregnant!!! I'm due next February...I can finally have one big happy family.Though I hate to say this...I am shutting this diary up and putting it away forever...All I am going to say it...This diary helped me get through some of the roughest times in my life, and I will alway's keep it someplace close to my heart and soul.  
  
Love Always, Katie  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: This is the end...I hate to say it..But, it is...You guys, I am really touched by how much you liked this story..I am going to miss writing it...I am going to continue writing SOR stories..I already have one started, as some of you know...I also have an idea for a Marta story...It's going to be: dark, depressing and depressing..But, with a some humor and a lot of romance...I don't know the pairing I want yet, so tell me what pairing you want: Marta/?????...Thank you so much for reading and to all the people who reviewed this story!  
  
I might later on, write a sequel to this story...A story aboutKatie and Freddy's daughter...Later.  
  
Much, much, much, much, much, much, much, much luv: xobadrhymer03 


End file.
